


King Milo

by Assassin_J



Category: Aladdin (1992), Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Just a song parody, Not a Crossover, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Silly, Written in 2002, things I wrote in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-12
Updated: 2002-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song from Disney's Aladdin.</p><p>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net May 12, 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Milo

Make way for King Milo!  
  
Say hey! It's King Milo!  
  
Hey, clear the way in the old bazaar,  
  
Hey you, let us through, it's a bright new star,  
  
Now come, be the first on your block to meet his eye!  
  
Make way, here he comes,  
  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
  
You're gonna love this guy  
  
Milo T, fabulous he, king of Atlantis!  
  
Genuflect; show some respect,  
  
Down on one knee  
  
Now try your best to stay calm,  
  
Rourke and Helga are long gone,  
  
Now come and meet his spectacular coterie!  
  
Milo T, linguist is he, King of Atlantis!  
  
Smart as ten regular men, definitely  
  
He beat Commander Lyle Rourke,  
  
The crew thought Milo a dork,  
  
We don't know if he likes pork, that Milo T!  
  
He's not seventy-five; he is younger,  
  
(Doesn't he look lovely, June?)  
  
Packard's much older than fifty-three!  
  
(Fabulous, Harry, I love the wrinkles!)  
  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
  
He ain't got a zoo, but I'm telling you  
  
If he did, in the zoo Mole'd be!  
  
Milo T, skinny is he, king of the empire,  
  
That physique, how can I speak  
  
He's got weak knees,  
  
Well, get on out in that square  
  
Fix up your shiny white hair  
  
Then gawk and grovel and stare at Milo T!  
  
He's got one fluffy white Persian kitty!  
  
(He's got a kitty, let's see the kitty!)  
  
But he left it with Whitmore, you see,  
  
(He misses her; well probably)  
  
Has no slaves; has no servants or flunkies!  
  
(Who works for him?)  
  
Brain isn't dim, pretty girl he swims,  
  
We think he's so funny! Milo T!  
  
Milo T! Adventurous he! King of Atlantis,  
  
Heard your city was a sight lovely to see!  
  
And that, good people, is why  
  
He got packed up and dropped by  
  
With A. Ramirez, pencils galore  
  
Gaetan Moliere,  
  
J. Sweet and more,  
  
With Packard, Cookie, The Shepherd's bookie,  
  
And all Vinny's TNT,  
  
Make way for Milo T!


End file.
